1. Field of the Described Embodiments
The described embodiments relate generally to consumer electronic products and more particularly to very small media playback device that is highly portable.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, small form factor consumer electronic products such as media players and cellular phones have become smaller, lighter and yet more capable by incorporating more powerful operating components into smaller and more densely packed configurations. This reduction in size and increase in density can be attributed in part to the manufacturer's ability to fabricate various operational components such as processors and memory devices in ever smaller sizes while increasing their power and/or operating speed. However, this trend to smaller size and increase in component density and power, however, poses a number of continuing design and assembly challenges.
For example, small form factor consumer electronic products, such as a media player, can require the assembly of a number of components into an enclosure having an extremely small volume. Assembling the various components into the housing having such a small size can require complex, expensive, and time consuming assembly techniques. Moreover, aesthetic considerations can severely restrict the placement, size, and number of components used in the manufacture of the small form factor consumer electronic product. For example, proper alignment of external features such as buttons can be extremely difficult to accomplish when the small size of the consumer electronic device itself can severely reduce the available tolerance stack of the assembled components.
Another challenge to be dealt with concerns proper techniques for mounting structures within the small form factor consumer electronic product. For example, using conventional assembly techniques, various internal components structures can be attached to housing fasteners such as screws, bolts, rivets, etc and assembled in a sandwich like manner in layer. However, using this technique with small form factor devices can be time consuming, expensive, and prone to error.
In view of the foregoing, due at least to increase component density and reduced size there is a need for improved techniques for inhibiting moisture flow in consumer electronic products.